Leaps and Bounds
by Monsieur Mole
Summary: A Jaune and Nora story because my heart needs more, ignoring volume 3. (Also doing this on phone so mistakes will be assured and puns). I don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1: One Small Step For Jaune

**Hello Again. Was going around and noticed that Nora and Jaune need a lot of love since their ship is so cute but small, so here is my take on the cute couple.**

-:-:-:-:-

"So, Nora?"

"Yes Jaune?" she responded while merrily jumping on Ren and Pyrrha's beds since the two had left Ren going to the Libtary and Pyrrha to Team RWBY's dorm 5 paces away from their dorm.

"I've been wondering, are you and Ren a thing and if not how close are you two?" he asked with a small awkward chuckle at the end.

"Hmm, well me and Ren have been friends since forever so he's like a brother to me and no we're not dating it would feel too weird but we are pancake buddies he makes 'em I eat them when he turns around to get the syrup." Still jumping around the beds while avoiding the lamp on one of the night stands.

"Oh okay. Well then that's all I wanted to know, I'm gonna take a shower and then nap." he stood up gathered his clothes and stood to the side of one of the beds Nora was playing on. "Nora please be careful you might have aura to heal but that doesn't change the fact you could get hurt."

"But it's so FUN!" she yelled before finally hitting the lamp and stumbling forward towards the floor. She readied herself for the impact with the floor that bever came as she landed on a warm soft thing taller than her. Nora opened her eyes and was met by blue almost as deep as the ocean staring into the bottom of her being, she noticed after a moment that felt like hours that Jaune not only caught her but fell on his back making sure she was unhurt without thinking of anything else with his arms wrapped around her his fingertips on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she blinked.

"I- y- I yes-" she managed to squeak out with an obvious blush on her face. As she began to get up she kneeled on the floor with both of her legs under her bottom and her slightly closed fists on her thighs.

"Oh thank Oum." the knight sighed in relief while leaning against the wall and sitting with one leg stretched forward completely and the other bending up at the knee allowing his wrist to rest on it with a slightly less pronounced blush on his face. "You know for a second there I thought you'd be hurt but thankfully you're not," he sighed again.

"Jaune."

"Yeah Nora?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he looked at her confused, while she looked down at her hands her bangs hiding her face.

"This." Before the Arc boy could respond Nora pounced on him quickly putting her lips on his with closed eyes.

At first Jaune had his eyes wide open but that quickly changed as Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss still only lips but more passionate yet gentle and sweet, a perfect description of Nora in his mind and he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her once more and forgot the world around them...

"Hello again!" said a cheerful voice from the doorway with her eyes closed and waving happily. "Jaune you will not believe this, I defeated Yang in her favorite ga- me?" she slowly stopped and stared as the two other occupents seperated from their kiss in surprise and sat there in shock.

-:-:-:-:-

 **Yes I know I can't build up a romance to save my life but I'm trying to fix that chapter will be released... Eventually kind of have an idea but thats about it. Till next time Ddraig1276 (or Lex or Mr. Mole any will do).**


	2. Chapter 2: One Giant Trip for Nora Kind

"Uh, Pyrrha I can explain."

"Hi Pyrrha!" Nora said with a smile while blushing.

"Nora." Pyrrha turned her gaze down towards her feet and Jaune would have sworn he saw a smile on her face, but her body was twitching slightly. Then, a laugh was heard from the spartan girl, "Nora- why d- did you take this long!?" She said within gasps for air.

"Wait Pyrrha didn't, you like me?" asked the confused knight. "Isn't that why we hung out with each other so much?"

Nora turned to Jaune with a small chuckle, "Actually I asked Pyrrha to find out more about you since I told her I liked you since the initiation."

Pyrrha was holding onto the door handle trying her hardest to stay standing though the laughing wasn't helping. "Jaune you're my partner and a friend wanted to know more about you so I helped her. You see I don't actually like anyone romantically I just wanted to help the other girl on our team."

"Wait, Really!?! Nora liked me this whole time!?! How? Why?"

"I would tell you if I knew but since she did not actually state her reasons you should ask her before she runs away." She said while pointing to the window where Jaune turned and saw Nora holding onto the closest branch like a sloth and slowly going towards the trunk.

"Nora! Come back, wait!" She only turned towards Jaune's voice blushed and continued trying to climb down. "I'll uh- make you pancakes every morning for a week if you come ba-"

With a speed that would put Ruby the school renouned speedster to shame Nora had returned and was kneeling on the bed with a less pronounced blush and a smile directed towards her still strong three month crush.

"... Ck. Huh. Didn't think that would actually work." He was still starstruck at Pyrrha's revelation but now even more so by discovering Nora's magic switch this late into the year. "Is what Pyrrha said true? Did you like me before this?"

At the question the always confident, happy bomber/smasher quickly proceeded to grab the closest pillow on the bed (which was Ren's since his was the farthest from the door and closest to the bathroom) and buried her face in it while squeaking a, "Yes."

"Does Ren know? Or something?" he started to scratch the back of his head. Only for Pyrrha to respond rather than Nora.

"Actually our friend Ren was the first to know and is the person who told me, which led me to assist Nora." She then decided to step away from the dorm to give the newly formed couple some space and returned to the RWBY dorm to tell the others.

When Jaune heard the door click closed he turned once more to the now shy Valkyrie, "So did Ren ever tell you how I felt? Because he knows I like you."

"No, not really... Well he kind of hinted at me to actually ask you but I thought you'd lie and say yes to not hurt my feelings, or say no and laugh at me." She said finally letting her hold on the pillow loosen slightly.

"I would never lie to, or laugh at you. I'm just curious how much faster it would have been if Ren told you I liked you or if I had grown a pair and done it myself." He finished with a small chuckle that led Nora to giggle.

"So Jaune do you really like me too?"

"No Nora I don't _like_ you, I _like like_ you."

Nora smiled and raised her head, "So are we _together together_?"

"I'd say we are, Nora my cute girlfriend."

"Jauney!" was all Nora said before five different squeals were heard behind the door sounding oddly like team RWBY and Pyrrha, before Nora tackled him on the floor into a firm not strong hug followed by a little peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy, today is the best day ever I have a boyfriend and he promised me PANCAKES made by him!"

~:~:~

Meanwhile in the Library with Ren:

"My Nora senses are tingling, and she's really happy... Oh that poor innocent soul. Sorry Jaune it was you who fell for her, so I'm free now, my prayers go to you and thank Oum I can finally sleep in." He whispered while placing one and in front of him and bowed slightly as if in respect.

-:-:-:-:-

 **So what do you think so far? Too fast? Too cliché? Okay for now? Please tell me. Sincerely Ddraig1276 (Lex a.k.a Mr. Mole).**

 **P.S. Please PM me nicknames Jaune and Nora could call each other I'm kind of a "dolt" when it comes to those.**

 **P.S.S. Jaune in my fic stopped calling Weiss "Snow Angel" after a flirting event led him to almost knowing what Grimm felt when her rapier was pointed at them, and also he does train with Pyrrha but none of that weird tension with them, Ren is a ninja gossiper (he may start a rumour or two never being caught), Yang is herself Ruby as well and Blake is a closet pervert... and Ozpin is a shipper. I believe that's it... Oh wait I'm gonna completely ignore Volume 3 so rest assured we will have happiness.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meaning of Arc

"So you have finally found your semblance?" asked a confused Glynda Goodwitch infront of Beacon's Infirmary to a one Jaune Arc who has just been released.

"I think so?" He chuckled, then sighed,

"So can I go to my dorm now?"

"Of course." She responded and then promptly left to return to her duties, but stopped only to say, "Mr. Arc I would strongly advise you to only use your semblance in dire situations like the one you experienced today, and only as a last resort."

"Yes, professor." Jaune then walked away thinking of that morning.

~:~:~

(Earlier in the Emerald Forest)

"Ren, Pyrrha _'Longshot'!_ " Jaune yelled to his team.

"Got it!/ On it!" Was the response from Pyrrha and Ren respectively. As Pyrrha kneeled and readied her shield Ren ran in front of her and jumped on to it, Pyrrha quickly pushed forward Ren jumped and used a small amount of aura to increase the force sending him farther into the air as he rained down a layer of dust infused aura rounds on the horde of beowolves that had gathered in front of the group. Pyrrha proceeded to throw her shield straight through the horde using her semblance to force it into a tree, as Ren neared the end of his jump, he landed on the shield and shot behind the grimm, while the others provided a distraction to keep the attention on them.

"Okay! Ren that's enough come back!" Jaune said noticing that roughly half the beowolves were down leaving only eight or nine around. "Nora! Aim for the legs! _'Leg Lock Twister'!_ " 'Be careful'

"Aye aye, Jaune-Jaune!" she happily hummed as she made her way towards the Beowolves, and then sprinted with her hammer ready as she pulled the trigger to became a white, orange and pink tornado. While Nora had fun smashing everything Pyrrha called back the shield and Ren stood next to Jaune catching his breath. Everything went well and Nora managed to send all but one Beowolf flying with the spin. She stopped and stared at the last one before promptly lifting her hammer like a golf club and swung it like a 9-Iron. "Fore!" The poor grimm didn't even get a chance to run.

"Okay guys lets get back to the bullhead! Our mission is done. Hopefully beowolves are the only thing here and we can go and relax!" Pyrrha and Ren nodded before running ahead to alert the pilot and give the couple some privacy to talk.

"We shall see you at the bullhead." Pyrrha waved and continued to run.

"Nora be careful, Jaune good luck." He then promptly dissapeared in the trees.

"Yay Jaune-Jaune we're done, did I do good? Do I get pancakes?" She asked before whispering in his ear, "Or will I get a kiss?" Causing her knight to blush.

"Nora you can have anything you want if I can give it, consider it yours." He said before kissing her forehead, which made her blush even brighter than Jaune. "I win." He noted after her blush started to subside.

"Jaune-Jaune you meanie! That's not fair!" She yelled and jumped on his back, "For that you're gonna carry me for the rest of the day."

"Worth it." He began to walk in the direction they had landed from, and held on to Nora when suddenly he felt her head on his shoulder and heard her breathing softly. "Nora you asleep?"

"... Zzz"

"Yep." He made his way carefully to the rest of the team and asked Pyrrha to help him place Nora on a seat. The team was ready to leave when they heard the pilot cuss and ask if one of them could stand guard while he repaired a few things in the engine. Jaune volunteered since the rest of his team had taken care of the grimm while he gave orders.

"So how long will this take, sir?"

"Eh kid, ten minutes twenty tops, probably just a small thing, nothing major."

"Okay then." Jaune remained vigilant and stood guard near the pilot. Then seven ursa came into view surrounding the bullhead, its passengers and pilot. Jaune called out to his team; Ren, Pyrrha and a drowsy Nora emerged each with weapons ready. "Guys just defend we don't need to take all of them on!"

"Aye aye."

"Right."

"Okay." Ren finished as the team began to fight the Grimm. Ren and Pyrrha managed to defeat 3 together Nora was only focusing on knocking the Ursi back. The team was doing well and the Ursi were mainly on the offensive on the side opposite of Jaune he noticed a few more Grimm emerged from the treeline and were charging at Nora who was still slightly drowsy an Ursa managed to come from the side and was about to strike her, something within Jaune snapped, he rushed forward sword in hand and swung. It felt as if he hit nothing but air, yet the Ursa was split in two as well as everything behind it mainly the other Ursi and the trees just cleanly cut, halved. He turned to see Nora surprised that he was there beside her in the blink of an eye, he smiled at her and blacked out.

When he awoke he was in the infarmary, the doctor attending to him said he simply collapsed after using almost all his aura he then said that the orange haired girl carrying him (Jaune) in was crying and yelling at him (the doctor) to help and for Jaune to wake up. As soon as the doctor told her he was fine just exhausted she promptly fell asleep where she stood while the black-haired boy stood there hand open just above her neck saying something about her needing to rest and that her team had carried her away towards the dorms. Jaune was free to leave after a simple check up and he left running into Goodwitch outside the door.

~:~:~

What brought him back to the here and now was that when he stepped into the JNPR dorm, there was the sound of a happy yell, he was tackled and then showered by multiple kisses on his face from one very tear streaked Nora exclaiming things along the lines of, "Jaune you're o-okay! I- I was so w- worried! D- don't scare me like that a- again!" then she sniffled and sobbed into his shoulder.

Jaune felt horrible and held Nora close to him, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere Nora, I'm here I'll always be here." Jaune brought his head back yo look at her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips an innocent kiss like always that held and conveyed the emotions that words could never do.

"Should we give you guys some room?" They turned to see Ren with a smirk and Pyrrha blushing.

Jaune chuckled and Nora giggled. "Shut up Ren." Jaune kissed Nora again causing Ren to chuckle and Pyrrha to follow suit.

"Well I think we all deserve to go to bed, but I think Nora won't stay in hers. Jaune thoughts?" Ren said.

"I'll do whatever Nora wants." he said and kissed said girls temple.

"I want to sleep with you Jaune-Jaune." she said followed by a small yawn.

"Okay Nora lets go to sleep." And so they did, Nora and Jaune cuddling together on his bed, Nora's head on his arm, Nora holding onto his shirt and Jaune's other arm over Nora, their legs intertwined a smile on both their faces.

-:-:-:-:-

 **Aaaaand done. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Needs to be longer? Is too boring? Please review. Second to last chapter, but don't worry not the last time I write for the _ship_ , get it? You know _"Nora's Arc"_ like Noah's arc a big boat, bahh you got it before I explained. Till next time, Ddraig1276 (Mr. Mole).**


	4. Chapter 4: The End is A New Beginning

**This is just a preview full chapter coming soon.**

~:~:~:~

"So I heard you found your semblance Vomit Boy."

"Yes Yang I did and I would be really grateful if you didn't call me that. I haven't puked for two weeks now. I mean sure I get nauseous, but still, my food stays in my stomach. Even Ren congratulated me and he rarely stays awake nowadays."

"Alright, it's just a joke but if it bothers you that much how about a new nickname? I think Lover Boy should do fine, I mean you and Nora don't even walk to class normallynormally, you carry her on your back while she points the way." Yang said while crossing her arms.

Nora swallowed the piece of pancake she had been chewing, "Well I'm never letting him out of my sight after what happened last time. Also, I like getting a piggyback ride it's so comfortable especially since it's Jaune, if he took longer to get to class I'd probably fall asleep on him. Don't you guys know how it feels?"

"Actually Nora, Yang and I stopped getting piggyback rides around the time I turned five. We started training and dad started doing more missions. Qrow would take care of us while we trained and he'd play with us too sometimes, but he'd never carry us, said he didn't want us falling and getting hurt.

"Oh guys I'm sorry I talked without thinking." Nora said in a single breath, while putting her hands together in front of her as if in prayer while closing her eyes.

"It's fine Nora I mean look how we turned out; Ruby is quick as lightning and I'm tougher than five Ursa Major." Yang said gesturing towards Ruby and pointing at herself with her thumb, "And besides, I'm not a fan of people being all grabby, even if I like them, so it's all good no hard feelings."

"I wouldn't mind getting carried, but I think I'd be too embarrassed if there were a lot of people around." Ruby stated putting more thought into that single sentence than anything else she had said the past week.

"Thanks guys let's all hug it out!" Nora exclaimed before grabbing Jaune and the sisters, forcing the air out of their lungs.

"Nora, can't... Breathe-" Jaund said, tapping her arm. "Ren! Help!"

"Point your index and middle fingers like a gun." The pink eyed boy replied.

"Done-" he said, doing as he was told.

"Aim right under her ribs." He directed, his head slowly lowering towards his arms on the table, "Poke and repeat..."

As Jaune's world began to fade, he did as stated and emerged from darkness. Being let go he started to breathe again, and heard the cutest giggle coming from his giggle along with, was that a snort? "Thanks Ren I owe you."

He turned to see his friend sound asleep hunched over the table. "Right. Yang you and Ruby okay?"

"No, for a second there I could've sworn I saw Summer. Ruby, how about you?" She asked shivering in her seat.

"...Mngh... Not the chocolate chips... You monst-," the Crimson Reaper didn't finish as she gently started to snore.

"Jaune-yyy... ple-ase... can't stop... l-laughing..." Nora said, Jaune finally remembering he never stopped the onslaught towards his girlfriends weakspot.

"Sorry Nora." He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay... I'm getting you back next time," she said, trailing off at the end barely loud enough for her to hear it.

"What was that?" Jaune asked, looking into his Little Bomber's eyes.

"Nothing!" She all too happily denied.

"Okay, if you say so. Hey Yang, shouldn't we wake up Ruby?"

"Hmm..." The Blonde Brawler drawled looking at her younger sister, "Nah. Weiss-Queen's got this. Right?"

"Fine, though I hope this is the last time I have to wake her today." The Heiress stated, and as she stared at her leader, Jaune could have sworn he saw a small glyph on Ruby's nose.

"Ngahh! Cold, cold! I'm awake!" she exclaimed practically flying back from the table a few feet holding her nose.

"Oh look at that, you're awake. C'mon sis let's go to class." Yang left, Weiss and Blake following her.

"Hey wait for me! Bye, Jaune! Bye, guys!" She left leaving rose petals where she stood less than a second ago.

"Well, I believe that we too should start heading to class," Pyrrha stated standing up and shaking Ren's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so, maybe we'll finally get to meet Proffessor Peach."

"That's the spirit Jauney! Let's go!" she exclaimed, before turning to her knight with a faint blush apparent on her cheeks and nose. "Can I-"

"Hop on," with him speaking those two words Nora proceeded to kiss his cheek and jump on his back. Jaune simply held onto her legs and began walking.

"Those two seem happy together, wouldn't you agree Ren?" Pyrrha asked turning to her newly awoken teammate.

"They do. Jaune is probably the best person fie her, he would never let anything hurt her and she will always look after him. She would never give him up." Ren thought a moment, before a rare smile appeared, "Except for a pet sloth." He finished jokingly.

Pyrrha simply stared at him before bursting into laughter while he joined in with his chuckling. "Yes, I suppose you're right, though chances are he would be the one giving her the sloth." They both simply calmed down and followed the couple in front of them.

~:~:~:~

 **Hello again. This is the first of a few Nora's Arc stories I will be writing as their own AU, the next story I write won't be a Nora and Jaune story sadly... But you the readers get to decide which pairing I shall write.**

 **The choices are as follows:**

 **Circuit Breaker: Jaune/Penny**

 **Excalibur: Jaune/Glynda**

 **Trials: Jaune/Salem**

 **Silent Knight: Jaune/Neo**

 **Topaz: Jaune/Emerald**

 **Winter Knight: Jaune/Winter**

 **So please leave the one you wish me to write in the reviews and I shall start on it. My second Nora's Arc story will be a continuation of this and will come next month if my schedule allows it. Until next time, Ciao.**


End file.
